


To have and to hold

by FangirlAlmighty



Series: Osasuna/Atsukita ABO fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, AtsuKita, Beta Suna Rintarou, I've borrowed some information from the manga, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kita Shinsuke, Osasuna, So! Manga spoilers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAlmighty/pseuds/FangirlAlmighty
Summary: A sequel to 'To love you' which takes place approximately 8 years later. Rintarou and Osamu have gone through so many obstacles in their love life. It makes them weak, but also makes them stronger as a couple at the same time. Now, they're happily married.In this fanfic, we explore their hardship and struggles in life, family fued, domestic life and true love.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Osasuna/Atsukita ABO fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739119
Comments: 26
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for a while and it's getting quite long, so I'm cutting it into chapters!  
> _________________________  
> All the followings are NON-canon  
> \- Mr./Mrs. Miya's characters are my imagination! They're probably the best & supportive parents to their idiot sons, but for the sake of plot and all, I've decided to make them that way.  
> \- Their age/University background  
> \- Atsumu is the older twin here.  
> \- Shinsuke is not a farmer here.  
> _________________________  
> This is a sequel to my previous fic 'To love you' which takes place 8 years later.  
> Atsumu/Osamu are 26  
> Rintarou is 25  
> Shinsuke is 27

It’d been approximately 8 years since Rintarou and Osamu started dating. A lot of things happened, both bad and good, but they managed to pull it through and even after 8 years, they were still going strong. 

People would say it’s a miracle for an Alpha and a Beta to keep their relationship going for that long. Perhaps, it was indeed a miracle. But miracle alone wouldn’t have saved their relationship from failing. It was all thanks to their hard work of learning to understand each other, learning how to cope with being apart, and learning how to behave around each other. 

The first couple of years were definitely challenging. Rintarou went to Tokyo for university while Osamu stayed in Hyogo. Things were going fine at first. They talked through phone and video calls every day. Osamu would come to Tokyo to see Rintarou during the weekends and vice versa. However, once their studies started to get more intense, it left them with barely no time for each other. They still talked to each other, mostly through quick phone calls. The visit, however, became less and less frequent. 

Things seemed to be going south and Rintarou was filled with the fear that their relationship was coming to an end. With no proper communiacation between them, unnecessary thoughts started filling his mind. What if Osamu found someone else? Someone better, an Omega. What if he found the one? Surely, he wouldn’t be able to resist fate. What if he’d gotten bored of Rintarou? And so many more what ifs, that in the end, he became so depressed he couldn’t go on with life. 

Rintarou fell ill and was admitted to the hospital. Thankfully, Osamu received the news from his parents and drove straight from Hyogo to Tokyo. Rintarou remembered seeing his boyfriend’s face after waking up and how much he cried after that. Good thing they had proper conversations afterwards. Worries were cleared and Rintarou smiled once more. 

After that, things were going smoothly. Sure, there were times when they argued and fought. But they made sure to make up to each other. There was no claim between them. No bond. Just kisses and ‘I love you’. There was no guarantee that one would never leave the other for someone else. Rintarou was still very much insecure and doubted himself a lot. But there was one thing that he had learned from this relationship, that they had to trust each other. They both matured a lot as their relationship progressed.

* * *

  
“I’m home.”  
“Welcome home, Rintarou.”

Rintarou looked for his husband whom he heard his voice but was nowhere in sight as he took off his shoes at the entryway. The smell of food hit his nose. Osamu must be in the kitchen, preparing dinner. 

As he walked pass the hallway, he took a look at the white marble frame hanging on the wall above the console table. It was a picture of them on their wedding day. Both were in slim fit cream suits, gold stainless steel wedding bands shining on their fingers. They were both smiling widely. He couldn’t help but smile as he recalled the memories of their wedding day.

“There you are. Did you journey through the hallway? You sure took a long time from the entryway to the kitchen.” Osamu looked up from the kitchen counter where he was chopping tomatoes. He gave him a warm smile.   
“I’m home. I miss you so much.” Rintarou said in a low voice as he went to hug his husband from behind. He nuzzled Osamu’s neck and breathed in the fresh scent of shampoo. Even after high school, Rintarou remained the taller one, quite contrast to his expectation. He thought he would be outgrown by Osamu one day.  
“How was the practice?”  
“Exhausting. We’re going up against Black Jackals next match so we’re practicing really hard.”   
“Really? I can’t wait to see you kick my brother’s ass again.” Osamu let out a laugh and gave him a peck on a cheek.   
“I’m gonna go wash myself.”  
“Alright. Dinner will be done soon.” 

Rintarou walked upstairs to the master bedroom and straight into the en-suite bathroom. A nice warm bath would be ideal after such an exhausted practice. Rintarou left the water running in the tub while he washed himself in the shower.  
Once the tub was filled, he lowered himself into the warm water. He was at peace again.

* * *

  
Rintarou was 22 when he became a professional volleyball player, playing for EJP Raijin in the first division. Osamu, on the other hand, didn’t continue playing volleyball but went on to open his own store the ‘Onigiri Miya’. Rintarou respected his decision and would support him in anything he wanted to do. 

Not long after that, they got married at a hotel in Hyogo after seeing eye to eye that it was the right time. The wedding was simple. They only invited those who were close to them. It surely was a memorable moment Rintarou would cherish for the rest of his life. Rintarou moved into the Miya’s household after that. The Miya household consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Miya, Atsumu, Shinsuke, Osamu and Rintarou. For the first time in his life, Rintarou experienced what it was like to be in a big family. 

Living with them was nice and all, but slowly, Rintarou realized how it was taking a toll on him. The house was big. Built from woods and seemed to have been passed down through many generations. It had a nice garden attached to the back. The problem wasn’t the house. It was the people that lived in it. Specifically, his parents-in-law. 

Their first meeting was as pleasant as it could get. It happened about 2-3 months after they started dating. Rintarou traveled from Tokyo back to Hyogo to meet them. Osamu briefly introduced him to them. Then they had a little chat, about university and volleyball. Rintarou remembered the face Mrs. Miya made when he stated that he wanted to pursue a career in professional volleyball. Whatever expression that was, he knew she wasn’t happy with his statement. After the talk, they had dinner together, and things started to get even more awkward when Mrs. Miya said something along the line of ‘It would be nice if you were an Omega’. Osamu, being a great boyfriend, insisted that his parents really adored him, just that they were a little conservative and would need some time to adjust. Rintarou tried to convince himself that it must have been as Osamu said.

Everything was going to be fine. And everything was fine. Until, _it wasn't_.

They didn’t meet that often afterwards. Just occasionally when Rintarou visited Osamu. However, after they graduated and Rintarou moved back to Hyogo, it was almost impossible to avoid meeting them. He hated every second he spent with them, because it was getting more and more obvious that they didn’t like him at all.   
Rintarou didn’t know what to expect from them when he and Osamu announced that they were going to get married. Mr. Miya looked up from his newspapers and said ‘Is that so’ then went back to reading. Mrs. Miya smiled and said she looked forward to it. And that was all the reaction from them. It was his soon to be brother-in-law, Kita Shinsuke (who actually became Miya Shinsuke but Rintarou would never get comfortable with the new name), who seemed to be genuinely happy and interested, asking questions about when and where. 

Rintarou pretended that it was fine. They were getting old. They might be tired of weddings. Perhaps, they weren’t feeling well. It must have been one of those reasons. Not because of him, right? At the end of the day, Rintarou knew full well how he hated lying to himself. 

He talked about moving out to their own place with Osamu. Osamu said he’d love to one day, but they hadn’t been working for that long to save up enough money to get their own place. Rintarou was getting desperate, he knew it’d be hell for him to stay at his in-law’s after their marriage. He suggested renting, or even mortgage. He wouldn’t mind overworking if it meant they could afford their own place. Osamu promised him they’d move out eventually and that they should discuss this after getting married. Rintarou couldn’t do anything but kept the thoughts to himself.

Thinking about the fact that Osamu’s parents didn’t like him, Rintarou was anxious that they might not show up to their wedding. He’d end up embarrassing not just himself, but also his beloved, his family and everyone around him. It would prove how much of a failure he was. Thankfully, they weren’t so cruel. They managed to pull off a great acting, showing how happy they were with their nice smiles, even though Rintarou knew they must have been dying to get it over with. 

One evening a few weeks after he moved in, he was approached by his mother-in-law, who smiled softly at him.   
‘May I have a conversation with you, dear?’ said Mrs. Miya  
‘Sure. What is it?’ He was truly clueless of where this was going.  
‘I realize I must’ve been harsh on you. I’m sorry, dear. You see, our sons. Our Alpha sons. They are perfect. Great example of what an Alpha should be, so we can’t help but have really high hope of them. When Atsumu brought Shinsuke home, I was really happy. He is suitable for my son. Grew up in a traditional family. Well-mannered, a great cook, caring, loves doing housework, knows when to be obedient, and also really pretty too. I can see how they’ll make a perfect couple. They’ll give me pretty grandbabies too.’ 

Rintarou felt like he was somehow being insulted even though he wasn’t mentioned at all. He realized he was the opposite of Kita-san, the opposite of the ideal in-law Mrs. Miya wanted. He kept his posture calm and collected and continued listening to what she had to say.

‘Since then, I’ve been looking forward to the day my other son will bring his own Omega home too. You know, even though they fight a lot and don’t seem to get along. They are so similar in many ways, including their preferences too. So, I was really shocked when he brought you home. A Beta. I was trying to see what he sees in you. To be honest, I couldn’t at first. But after I try to be less judgmental, I’d say you have some goods in you too.’   
‘I just—I’d like to apologize for acting cold towards you. You are a part of our family now so I’ll love you as I do my son.’   
‘It’s okay. I understand how you feel about the situation.’   
She smiled again, then let out an ‘oh’.  
‘You’ve settled in fine right. Tomorrow I’ll have Shinsuke teach you how to help around the house. I’m getting quite old, you see. My back’s killing me and poor Shinsuke has been taking care of the house alone. You’ll be a great help. Especially, once Shinsuke becomes pregnant.’   
‘Oh, actually tomorrow I have a practice. It’s gonna last a few days too. So, I won’t be home until Sunday.’   
Rintarou barely finished his sentence when her expression and voice changed suddenly. She seemed angry.  
‘Practice? For what?’  
‘For my upcoming match.’   
‘Oh dear. Don’t tell me you haven’t quitted your job? I already told you your husband will take care of the money. Why do you need to work?’ She crossed her arms.   
‘We’re both trying to save up so we could get our own place.’   
‘Your own place? Why would you need that? This house is big and have enough space for all of us. Also, your family isn’t expanding anyway. It’s not like you’re going to have your own baby, right?’   
Rintarou felt invisible needles jammed into his heart. There were things he and Osamu agreed not to talk about. Things that shatter Rintarou’s self-confidence.   
‘Mom, it’s not—’   
‘Why don’t you be more like Shinsuke? You never listened to what I say. Always going against my order. You’re a part of this family now, you have to think about all of us, not just yourself.’ 

Rintarou wasn’t a people pleaser. He didn’t get it. He married Osamu, not his entire family. Of course, it was reasonable to be considerate of other family members, but he wasn’t going to drop everything in his life and stay at home to do as his mother-in-law pleased. He had a job, a dream, a goal to fulfilled.   
‘I can’t just quit suddenly...’ He was trying his best to reason with her.  
‘And here I thought I was starting to like you.’ 

She gave him the look and then walked away. 

The tension between him and his parents-in-law started getting worse and worse after that. If they were kind enough, he’d be included in the dinner conversation. However, there were also times where they completely ignored his existence. One time, they went on a trip and came back with souvenirs for everyone but him. They put on their sad faces and apologized to him, saying that he wasn’t home enough they kind of forgot about him. Funny. Atsumu’s schedule was as tight as his and was barely home too, yet he still got his souvenir. Rintarou guessed he couldn’t ask for much being the outcast of the family. 

Rintarou was getting more and more done with the family drama. Some days he went to sleep at his parents’ house instead. This whole situation wasn’t only taking a toll on himself directly but also on his marriage too. His work had already kept him apart from his husband, but this mess was driving him insane. He felt nauseous when he stepped into his husband’s house. A house that he didn’t feel belonged to. A family that he wasn’t a part of. Every time he sat at the dining table, he felt as if he was a guest invited to join their dinner. 

Rintarou could’ve vented his frustration on his husband. He could’ve told Osamu how much he didn’t get along with his family. But he decided to keep his mouth shut. Seeing how hard Osamu worked, how tired he was coming home after closing the shop, he could never burden him with his problems. Therefore, only beautiful and cheery words left his mouth. He couldn’t bring himself to bother his love. They were both an adult now. He had to deal with his problems himself. He could do it. If he couldn’t talk about it to anyone, then he would keep it to himself.

Rintarou at that point was like a jar of water. He was being filled every day. Until the water had reached the brim. Eventually, it overflowed. Just like how Rintarou couldn’t contain his emotions anymore. Months and months of tolerating the endless pain in his heart. Tears flooded his eyes, streaming down his face. He was crying on their bed. His husband watched him with a concerned look on his face. Osamu didn’t know what to do. He could only embrace his crying and trembling husband, hoping his wailing would soon stop. 

A jar had been broken. It couldn’t hold anymore water. Stuff that was left unsaid eventually came out of his mouth. Osamu felt like he failed his duty as a husband. How could he never notice anything. He hated the way Rintarou look in his embrace. So fragile, like he might break if not handled properly. He made a promise to himself that he’d do whatever he could to get them out of this place, even if it meant going against his own parents.

Finally, almost a year later, they were settled in their own place. A decent house with 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. They were still in Hyogo as Osamu had to manage his store, but they moved out to another town with a more peaceful neighborhood. 

Osamu still got messages and phone calls from his parents every now and then. He paid no mind to any of them. His husband was happy by his side, and that was enough. He never told them where they lived but he was quite sure it wouldn’t be that hard for them to figure out. The fact that they never showed up to his house and the annoying phone calls eventually stopped after a few weeks made him really happy, even though he should be bitter about it because it probably meant that his parents didn’t care about him anymore. 

* * *

  
Rintarou put down his chopsticks as he finished the dinner. It was delicious as always, as expected of Osamu’s cooking. He pushed himself up from the table and collected the empty plates.   
“Just leave them in the sink. I’ll wash them later.” Said Osamu.  
“You already made the food. Let me help with the dishes, alright?” Rintarou insisted. He should at least be helping in some way.   
“It’s fine, Rin. Really.”  
“Come on. Let me do the dishes and then you can do me later. How does that sound?” Rintarou said suggestively.  
“Sounds perfect to me.” Osamu gave him a seductive look and Rintarou hated how even after all these years, his heart would still be pounding like crazy whenever Osamu tried to act sexy.  
“Dishes first, remember?” He pointed to the stack of dirty plates.  
“Seriously, Rin. Let me help.”   
“Oh, you can’t wait to do me that much huh?”   
And the poor dirty plates were left in the sink uncleaned until the next morning.

Rintarou woke up to the smell of coffee. When he opened his eyes, he saw his beautiful husband sitting up against the headboard with a mug of coffee in his right hand and a phone in his left. He admired his features silently, absorbed in his beauty. His eyes, his nose, his strong jaw. Everything about him was perfect. 

“How long are you going to keep staring at me?” 

Osamu looked at his adorable husband who just woke up. Rintarou was still naked from last night’s activity. The blanket slowly fell onto his lap as he sat up, revealing his bare chest and torso. Osamu was slightly pissed that he couldn’t paint Rintarou’s milky white body with kiss marks and love bites because it wasn’t off-season yet which meant that he had to go for practices and be in a match. If Rintarou was seen with hickeys littering his neck, it’d make him look less professional. Moreover, reporters would start asking him about his personal life and Rintarou absolutely despised sharing such information with anyone. Anyway, he couldn’t wait until it was off-season again. 

“I can’t help it when I’m married to someone so beautiful.”   
“I could say the same thing.” He leaned down to give his beloved a sweet morning kiss, then went back to finish his coffee.

Their morning was going just fine like usual. They had a breakfast together, which was absolutely delicious. Then, Rintarou moved to the couch and just laid there for hours until he felt like doing something productive, while Osamu usually spent his time in the morning trying to come up with a new recipe for his store, which was now growing bigger with branches all over Japan. His Onigiris were even sold in convenient stores too. Because of that, Osamu himself had now become more of a businessman, attending meetings with big people, flying across the country to check his other branches. He still helped with the main store in Hyogo though. But with so many employees taking care of the store, Osamu had less work to do so he tended to stay at home and think of ways to further his business.

Rintarou, who had watched Osamu reaching his dream step by step, couldn’t be prouder of his husband. Osamu had made a name for himself. He was now known as Miya Osamu, the owner of Onigiri Miya, rather than Black Jackals’ Miya Atsumu’s twin brother or EJP Suna Rintarou’s husband. 

“Have you decided what’s for next month’s special menu?” Rintarou asked aloud, still laying idly on the comfy sofa.  
“Not yet. But I do have something in mind.”  
“Oh yeah? What is it?” Rintarou pushed himself up from the sofa and walked towards his husband.   
Osamu was about to say something when suddenly a phone rang, interrupting him. Rintarou looked over his shoulders to see who it was from.  
“Atsumu? Weird of him to call in the morning.”   
Osamu picked up the phone call, curious to what his brother had to say. Rintarou didn’t want to pry so he walked away. As he came back, he saw Osamu clutching his phone tightly Rintarou feared it’d break.   
“Osamu. Is something wrong?” He asked with worries in his voice.   
Osamu looked up, staring at his husband’s face blankly then let out a long sigh. He lowered his face into his hands.  
“Tsumu’s about to be a dad.” he muttered out.  
“Really!? That’s amazing! Though, you don’t seem so happy.”   
Osamu looked up and then again let out another sigh.   
“Mom and dad want us to come home to celebrate with them.”   
“Mom and dad, huh?” 

Rintarou now realized why Osamu sounded upset despite the good news from his brother. The two of them weren’t exactly on good terms with his parents, especially since they left to be on their own. Rintarou couldn’t remember the last time he heard from them. It truly caught him by surprise that they would invite them to their house. Perhaps they had let go of the unpleasant memories of the past, or simply they missed their other son. 

“Well, they decided to invite us after all, so maybe we should go?”

He suggested what he thought was best. If they had gotten to accept everything and left the past in the past, then maybe it was about time to move on. Rintarou would be more than happy if he and his in-laws could be reconciled with each other. Osamu could once again enjoy the time with his family. The heart-warming family time Rintarou felt he took away from his husband when he urged that they move out. 

“You want us to go? I thought you’d immediately turn down their invitation.”  
“Why’d I do that? ‘cause they were mean to me years ago? They are still your parents and my in-laws after all, I’d never act like they didn’t exist. Also, this might be the perfect time to go back and do things right, don’t you think?”   
“You may be right. Still, I can’t afford them to hurt you again.”   
“Aww. Thanks for the concern but I’ve gotten stronger now so it’s fine, okay?”   
“If you insist. Promise me though, that you’d tell me if they don’t treat you right. Please, Rin. I’m really worried. I don’t want to see you hurt again.”   
What a blessed man he was having such a caring husband. Rintarou couldn’t help but smile as he replied his beloved.  
“Yeah, I promise. Don’t worry too much, alright. I can really take care of myself.” 

* * *

And with that decision, they once again stood in front of the old, wooden door. The one they shut when they left for better goods. The one they thought they’d never see again. They could only hope, that by opening this door once more, their family could finally reunite. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear my readers, so sorry it took a while to finish this chapter. I've been caught up with so much work. I'm glad that I finally got it done. I felt like I want to extend the story so I've added another chapter to this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

The two of them stood in front of the familiar wooden door. He couldn’t exactly say he missed the house as the memories that accompanied it stung his heart badly.

Osamu slid the door open and welcomed themselves in. Rintarou bent down to take off his shoes and slip his feet into the slippers already provided for them. As he looked up from the floor, he saw the shoe cabinet, still the same one from the last time he was here but shabbier. Then, he noticed some picture frames that sat on top of it. There was a picture of Atsumu and Osamu together. Another one was Atsumu and Shinsuke on their wedding day. The one next to it was a family photo with everyone in it except Osamu and Rintarou, which he guessed was taken after they left.

As he moved his eyes to the next frame, his body went still. It was the picture of them on their wedding day. The same one they hung on their wall at home. Rintarou wondered how Mr. and Mrs. Miya allowed it to be put here, considering how much those two were against their relationship. 

Rintarou was snapped out of his thoughts by the yell of his husband’s name. The sound of someone running echoed through the hallways. Before he could fully process anything, he saw his mother-in-law embracing her son tightly with tears down her cheeks.

Mrs. Miya let go of her son to wipe the tears off her face. She lifted her tiny hands up to cup his face and stared at him lovingly for a few seconds. Her joyous time was interrupted when Atsumu greeted him. She snapped her head to stare at him. Clueless of what to do, he bowed his head slightly.

Uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Until, Mrs. Miya broke it off with her greeting.

“Good to see you again. I’m glad you made it today.”

Rintarou slowly raised his head until their eyes met. He’d always disliked being stared at by her. It was the judgmental look she got in her eyes that made him feel uneasy. Despite being so much larger than her physically, standing in her presence made him feel small, as if he was being shrank down. Totally powerless against her.

“Come on in, the both of you. I’ve missed you so much. We’ve got so much to talk.” She said out loud with cheerfulness in her voice.

“I’m gonna go get the presents in the car first then I’ll follow you inside. ‘Tsumu, come help.” Osamu said, calling his brother.

Without the twins, it was just Rintarou and Mrs. Miya. Rintarou caught a glimpse of Mrs. Miya eyeing him from head to toe, then shook her head.

“Well, come on in then. Go sit with the others. They are hanging out in the living room. I take it you still remember where that is? Or perhaps, you’ve forgotten. Considering you were dying to get out of here.”

“Of course, I remember. Please mom, there’s no need to make comments like that.”

“You’re making me play the ‘evil mother-in-law’ again? Fine, then. You can keep being a damsel-in-distress, if you’d like. Run to my son, tell him how mean I am to you. That’s what you’re good at right? You must have him completely wrapped around your little finger now, haven’t you?”

Rintarou was dumbfounded by her words. How very naïve and stupid of him to have thought that time could wash away her hatred. To have thought that they could come together again as a family, laugh over dinner, go picnic together.

How could Rintarou have forgotten. Suna Rintarou was full of mistakes in Mrs. Miya’s eyes. Not being an Omega, not doing what he was told, always going against her orders, never realizing how he could never be good enough for Osamu. But the _worst_. The worst mistake he’d ever made was taking Osamu away from her.

With that realization, Rintarou finally understood. _He’d never be forgiven by her._

“Oh, I should go with you anyway. I have to introduce you to the others. Because you could never bother to come home for family gatherings, right?”

Rintarou knew better than to get provoked by her snarky remarks.

* * *

They entered the living room where Shinsuke and other few middle-aged women Rintarou didn’t recognize (whom he assumed were their relatives) sat. They all turned to take a look at the newcomer. Mrs. Miya sat him down beside Shinsuke, who offered him a soft smile.

“Who’s this?” One of the women asked.

“Suna Rintarou. My other son-in-law I talked about”

Mrs. Miya introduced him to the others. Rintarou noted how she introduced him as ‘Suna Rintarou’ even though he’d become ‘Miya Rintarou’ over a year ago. She surely wouldn’t miss any chance to remind him how unwanted and unwelcomed he was in this family.

“And these are Reiko, Hana and Yuuko. They are my cousins.”

Rintarou bowed slightly. As he looked up, he noticed all of them were observing him. He hoped they were more generous and wouldn’t stick their noses into his business.

“Talk to him a lot, will you? It’s a rare chance he comes home. I’ll go brew more tea.” Said Mrs. Miya as she was leaving the room.

Once Mrs. Miya was gone, Rintarou shifted his focus to the pregnant Shinsuke, though he didn’t look that pregnant yet. Shinsuke was in a beige knitted jumper, a little too oversized that he presumed it belonged to the Omega’s Alpha. It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to wear their partner’s clothes during pregnancy. The Alpha’s scent on the clothes helped calm the Omega and made them feel more protected.

“Long time no see, Rintarou. You’ve been staring at me for a while now.” Shinsuke said, while still smiling.

“Well, you look more radiant than ever before. Must be the pregnancy glow. Damn, Atsumu is a lucky guy, isn’t he?” Rintarou answered with a cheeky tone. He missed having this kind of interaction with his former captain. Despite marrying into the same household, they barely had a chance to talk. Especially, not under Mrs. Miya’s watchful eyes.

“How far along are you? Your stomach doesn’t look that big yet.”

“A month and a few weeks. I’m really looking to forward to seeing it gets bigger. Can’t wait to see my little angel.” Shinsuke replied as he fondly caressed his belly. Rintarou could feel Shinsuke’s joy through the faint scent he emitted.

Seeing Shinsuke pregnant with Atsumu’s child, Rintarou wondered if Osamu wanted a child too. He probably wanted one. He felt his heart clenching as he realized they’d never have a child of their own.

Rintarou had long admired Shinsuke. Even before his relationship with Osamu started. In a world where Omegas were told to listen and obey, where they were told to be followers not leaders. Kita Shinsuke broke the norm and earned himself the title of ‘Captain’ with his strong-willed heart. Not with seduction or manipulating others with his beauty like many rumors claimed, he earned it with respect, from both his seniors and juniors.

Shinsuke was always one step ahead of Rintarou. And unconsciously, Rintarou had been following his footsteps. He dated Shinsuke’s boyfriend’s twin brother. He got married to the said twin brother after Shinsuke got married to Atsumu. He became a Miya just like Shinsuke did previously. He moved into his husband’s house where Shinsuke also lived.

There were times where he felt like he and Shinsuke were so similar. Yet, there were also times he was reminded where he actually belonged. With the other Betas. With the majority of people. _Average people_.

No matter how much they had in common, Rintarou could never escape the truth that he was just a Beta at the end of the day. No child would grow in his womb. No child would be born from him.

Since it was a sensitive topic which concerned Rintarou’s self-confidence and insecurity, he and Osamu never properly discussed about having a child.

Technically, it wasn’t impossible for them to have one. They could hire a surrogate mother or even adoption. However, the problem was that Alpha and Beta couples were frowned upon in the society. They were considered ‘broken families. Therefore, Rintarou feared that if he took in a child, he would end up giving them a miserable life, instead of a happy one.

Rintarou was snapped back to reality when he heard his name being called. It was Reiko.

“What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a professional volleyball player.” He answered truthfully.

“Oh, just like Atsumu then. So, you must be away from home a lot.” Reiko replied, trying her best to pretend she was interested, even though Rintarou could tell that she definitely wasn’t.

“Volleyball players these days are quite famous, huh. Shinsuke mentioned Atsumu’s fans a lot. Do you have fans too?” This time it was Hana who shot him a question.

“I have some, I guess. I probably don’t have as many as Atsumu does though.”

“Well, Atsumu’s a fine Alpha. It was natural that he attracts so many people. Poor Shinsuke was having a hard time once when some crazy fans came after him.”

“But Atsumu would never cheat on Shinsuke, though. How could he. Look at our precious Shinsuke and how perfect he is.” Reiko said with adoration. She reached her arm out across the table to softly pinch Shinsuke’s cheek.

“Your case, on the other hand…” Yuuko, who had been silent, said aloud.

“My case?”

“Well, since you are a Beta, he couldn’t bond with you right? And you aren’t home a lot…so, how can you be sure he’s been faithful?”

_Unbelievable. This woman just outright accused his husband of being a cheater,_ Rintarou thought to himself.

Before he could say anything, Shinsuke spoke up.

“Please don’t say something like that. I’ve known Osamu as long as I’ve known Atsumu. He would never do something like that. And definitely not to Rintarou.”

“Oh Shinsuke, how naïve of you. Alphas are needy in a lot of ways. Sometimes even one Omega can’t satisfy them. That’s why the laws allow an Alpha to have more than one mate. And you think a Beta can do that job? I doubt it.” Said Hana, who couldn’t hide the obvious deprecation in her voice.

_How could she say that when she herself is a Beta too,_ Rintarou wondered.

The way she degraded Omegas to be nothing but mere tools to satisfy Alphas truly disgusted Rintarou. Who cared if every Alpha was satisfied or not? Not everyone got what they wanted anyway. So why should Alphas be entitled to such privilege. 

At the same time, he pitied her. A result of being brainwashed by the society’s norms. Being led to believe that Alphas and Omegas were meant to be, and there was no in-between. In reality, however, nothing was set in stone. Love could bloom between anyone, regardless of anything else. And definitely regardless of their genders.

Even Rintarou himself was once manipulated by everyone around him to believe the same thing. Had it not been for Osamu, who taught him that love had no boundaries, he might have succumbed to the norms and would have lost the chance to be with the person he loved.

“And you’re away from home often. Maybe you should check who he’s talking with. I’m just warning you. Wouldn’t want to see you cry your eyes out when he leaves you for another Omega.”

“Hana’s right! We’re just worried. You shouldn’t act so sure about it. After all, what are all the ties you have to him? A marriage certificate? Like that could do anything against a seductive Omega.” Yuuko added.

“Osamu’s not an animal. He doesn’t need to be tied to anything. I trust him. _We_ trust each other. He’d never do anything behind my back”

“Alphas would go to any lengths to satiate their needs. Especially in ruts. How would you take care of that?”

Rintarou almost blurted out laughing. Did these people genuinely assume he’d never been through that? In fact, because they’d been together since 17, Rintarou was the one who helped Osamu through his every rut and also the only one whom Osamu had spent his ruts with.

“Rintarou can be pretty sexy when he needs to.” Shinsuke who had kept quiet for a while spoke up.

“Shinsuke-san!” The comment totally caught Rintarou off guard. The other three seemed to be stunned by it as well. Then, they burst out laughing. Rintarou was thankful that at least it lifted the mood.

“What’s so funny. May I join in.” Mrs. Miya who came back from the kitchen said. Her hands were holding a tray with teas firmly.

“Oh, nothing. Just something funny Shinsuke said.” Hana said.

Shortly after that, Osamu and Atsumu entered the living room and joined in on their conversation. Mr. Miya followed in afterwards. With the twins, the conversation became so much more light-hearted. At least, Rintarou could take a break and not getting interrogated by the others all the time like he was a criminal of some sort.

Then again. He was probably a criminal in Mrs. Miya’s eyes. And the crime he committed could never be pardoned.

* * *

Once the Sun said goodbye to the sky, it was time for dinner. Rintarou was chilling in the living room with his husband when Mrs. Miya came in and _literally_ dragged Osamu away from him, claiming that she needed a hand in the kitchen.

Rintarou knew if he followed them in, it would only tick her off. So, he decided to stay put. She probably wanted to spend more time with her son, and Rintarou was mature enough to overlook their conflict and let her have her precious time.

He turned on the television to distract himself from unnecessary thoughts that had been filling his mind lately. Fortunately, the three annoying relatives were also helping Mrs. Miya in the kitchen.

Rintarou stretched his arms and let out a long sigh. He flinched lightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around to see that it was just his father-in-law.

“Something’s troubling your mind?”

_‘Well. Mainly your wife.’_ was what he wanted to answer, but of course, like hell he could do that. So instead, he just shrugged it off and lied that he was still exhausted from his last match.

“I watch them, you know. Your matches.”

Taken aback by what he heard, Rintarou could only nod.

“I’m aware of how terrible I treated you, you know. I’m not going to ask for your forgiveness. You have every right to be mad at me. I hated you for what you have no control over. It was absolutely immature of me.”

“When I watch your matches, I see how passionate you are. You never let anything stops you from achieving your dreams. You earned my respect. Whenever Osamu gets interviewed about his business and success, he always mentions you, that you’re always by his side and supports him no matter what. I see how happy my son is. I know it is all thanks to you.”

“I grew up with an old-fashioned mindset, that Alphas and Omegas are meant to be and there’s no place in-between for Betas like you. So, when Osamu told us he was dating a Beta, I already made a prejudgment about you. I made your life a living hell when you moved in. I ignored you, treated you like dirt. It hurts me to think that I allowed my prejudice to take over my senses like that.”

The man looked like he was on the verge of breaking into tears. Rintarou couldn’t help but feel sorry for the man when he looked at his guilt-ridden face, despite being on the receiving end.

“Dad. It’s fine. I mean- Yes, I was very upset by the way you treated me, but we all make mistakes all the time. We can learn to let go and start over again.” He tried to console his father-in-law.

“I’m sorry…for everything. I was stupid and blinded. I…I wanted to make up for mistreating you, but once I realized my mistakes, you were already gone. So, I did the least I could do.”

Rintarou thereupon reached an epiphany. His father-in-law was the one who put their wedding picture on the shoe cabinet.

“It was the picture on the shoe cabinet, right? My wedding picture.”

“So, you noticed, huh? Pathetic, right? Compared to what I did to you, I’ve done so little to repent.”

Rintarou placed both of his hands on the Alpha’s shoulders, as he said.

“What you’re doing is more than enough, dad. You came to me and apologized. That’s what I’ve never imagined I’d receive from you. We can start over again. It’s never too late.”

As the older man heard that, he instantly broke into tears. His voice trembled as he kept apologizing.

“My wife, though. I tried to talk some sense into her, but she never listened to me. I wish she would. I wish we could come back together as a family.”

“I know, but it’s Okay, dad. I don’t care anymore. I’ve learned that it’s impossible to ask for love from everyone, so I’m not gonna bother.”

Countless people came into his life, some created the most cherished memories, some left unhealable scars on his heart, some just simply passed by. He’d learned the truth of life that some people just didn’t matter, and his life would be infinitely happier if he paid no mind to such people.

He spent a whole year trying to make his mother-in-law content, which was to no avail. He had greatly endured her harsh and dishearten words to the point where self-doubt started consuming him. But no more. Rintarou wasn’t love-starved. He’d been receiving more than enough affection from the people around him, especially his adoring husband. He couldn’t care less now if his mother-in-law disliked him.

She meant nothing more to him than just another name on the list of people he couldn’t give a toss about.


End file.
